You like her don't you?
by LadyLarkson
Summary: My interpretation/continuation of the scene from "Good Luck Abby". Which is when Melissa confronts Jackson about him and Taylor.


Basically, I took a scene and added some thoughts and feelings I would want/thought the chracters were having, plus I added a continuation feature.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own, only the plot...and all the rest of that crap.

**Good Luck Abby- (Melissa confronts Jackson about him and Taylor)**

"Isn't that Taylor's job today?" she asks after the usual greeting between them pasts. The question hangs in the air, waiting for just the right answer.

"Yeah but, I've been pretty useless the past few days so," he takes a drink, totally unaware of the actual question she's asking. "I'm helping her," he said in an informative tone. He walks over to her, waiting for a reply, change of subject really. He wanted to have their typical conversation. He was so used to her trying to understand him, that he was oblivious to the tension gently balancing in the air.

She sits there, avoiding eye contact. One side tells her not to ask, "Don't bring it up!" it pleads, "It was probably just a misunderstanding!" The other side is completely opposite. "ASK! You saw them together! You want to know!" it yells. Correction: she NEEDED to know. One side wins, and she says, "You like her, don't you?" She's not asking him, she's telling him. She said it like a historical fact. George Washington crossed the Delaware, or that 2+2=4. It was a fact, a hard, evil fact that's been eating her up inside.

He's caught off-guard, confused where this came from. It just came out of nowhere he was expecting more of a "You tired?" or something vague, common; not a blunt, hard statement; especially not THAT statement. He was kind of confused, at least that what he was putting forth, so he answered the statement as vague, but as filling as he could. "Taylor? Sure…"

She studies his face, his features. She almost believed the innocent, confused front he was putting. She would've, if it wasn't for that voice that said, "He's avoiding it. Avoiding you," She was angry, but she was more hurt then angry that he would try and pull something like to her. The voice beckoned her to prod, just a little deeper, but in a harsher manner. She wanted to let him know, that she wasn't as naïve as people thought. "Please, don't treat me like an idiot," she replied.

Bam! Another off-guard attack hit him. He was confused. Questions swirled in his head asking if she was there, could she have seen them together? Maybe, he's overly thinking about it, maybe it's just an awkward, dumb question. But before he could think more, natural instinct took over. He knew if he didn't answer quickly, she'd be more suspicious, and she'd think something went on. So, naturally he bought time. He scoffed, "What do you mean?"

He was avoiding it again. Playing dumb, playing like he doesn't know what she was talking about. She wasn't going to let him get away with that. She wanted answers, she NEEDED answers. A cold question left her lips, "Didn't you tell me we'd be wrong to get serious with somebody while we were on the island?" The words poured out of her mouth like river. A river with a current so powerful, it could make the great Jackson, trip and stumble. And it did.

It hit him, it finally did, but he didn't know what to say. Actually, his natural instinct took over again. Avoid it, but answer it. "Look, Taylor and I aren't more serious then," He really didn't know who he was going to mention, but he decided it was worth a shot anyways. Too bad she beat him to it.

"I've seen the two of you together," she quickly added. She didn't want to hear his excuse, his analogy. She wanted an ANSWER. He wasn't giving to her. She didn't know how he would react; she just prayed that he would…would what? What did she want him to answer? Really, she didn't care what the answer was, she just wanted one. An honest answer would put her at ease, at least that's what she told herself.

He looked at her. She DID see them. She WAS there. She got him. The innocent, naïve good girl, just got the cool, level-headed bad boy to trip and stumble on his own words. "I wasn't…" He wanted to say he was just being nice, but the look on her questioning, hurt face stopped him. "I was just…." he tried again, but failed once more. It was truly amazing that she could make him feel so uncomfortable so fast. He doesn't remember ever being in this position. Sure, he was in a love triangle before, but never with Melissa, never with the two girls on a deserted island together and NEVER had anything for either of them. Should he continue playing dumb? In the back of his head he heard his conscience say, "I don't think that's going to work anymore." So, he took the defensive route. To show that it wasn't his fault that she wasn't being fair. She was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and she couldn't conclude all his feeling from that one moment where he let his guard down. It wasn't fair! "Look, this isn't fair, we're all trying to get along," He was satisfied with this answer for it got him off the hook. He smiled at the brilliance of it. She couldn't hold him to it anymore. She just couldn't.

She knew it wasn't fair for her to confront him like that. But, sometimes you have to be tough to get an answer. So, this is what she was doing, she HAD to show him that he can't just brush her off like that. She couldn't take anymore of this agony but she really did NEED an answer. So, she chanced it. "I'm not telling you how to feel, I just want you to be honest," she replied.

She could, and she did. She's got him cornered now and no reply, witty comeback, or excuse could get him out of this bind. He immediately knew he was defeated when those words came out. Why? Because Melissa had a point, a REALLY GOOD point. The dumb route failed. The defensive route failed too. So, what was he to do? Should he say that he doesn't like Taylor? That he actually cares for Melissa more than anyone would know? Well…1 out of 2 isn't so bad. Honestly, he didn't know what was going on with him and Taylor. It was more of a brother-sister relationship more than a love interest one. Words formed in his head, but they never made it out of his mouth. So, he did the one thing he knew he was best at. He closed his eyes, as much as it hurts, he knew he had to. He walked away.

She closed her eyes. He likes her. If everything he said before doesn't say it, well this sure did. If he didn't like her, he would've said something or at least not leave! Her heart slowly sank into a deep, dark abyss. It was worse then broken. It was in a coma. Her heart still was working, it was beating, it was pumping blood, but there was no more feeling. It was numb with pain, and she didn't know when it wouldn't come out of this "phase". "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she cursed in her head. "Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" asked one side of her, "You saw them together! Wasn't that enough proof for you? It was TAYLOR'S head on Jackson's shoulder. Taylor's prettier than you. She's apparently really funny because you've seen them laughing TOGETHER. I told you not to ask! Now, look at you, you're broken." She shook the annoying voice from her head. She had to get away from the place where her stupid question got answered. She looked at the twisted twine in her hand. She would've been done braiding it by now if she wasn't thinking about Jackson and Taylor so much. She threw it on the ground with fury, got up and ran to who knows where.

He whipped around when he heard the rope thump onto the ground. He turned around just in time to see Melissa sprint to an unknown destination. What kind of mess did he create now? He had just hurt the one he swore he would protect. He ran his hand threw his hair and drew a long, deep breath. "I'm screwed," he spoke aloud.

"Oh yeah, you are," remarked a voice from the brush.

"Save it."

"Well, well, well…" chuckled Eric, "Chief, you really are in trouble this time."

"Just shut up, Eric," Jackson didn't want to deal with any of Eric's stupid insults or remarks right now.

"Listen, Chief, I'm here to help."

Jackson scoffed, "You want to help? Eric, just leave me alone."

"It's easy. Who's prettier?" Eric asked.

"What kind of," Jackson began.

"Just answer the freaking question."

"Same," he took a seat on a stump.

"Liar. But, whatever. Who do you talk to?"

"Melissa."

"Who hangs on to everything you say?"

"Melissa."

"Who can you always count on?"

"Melissa."

"Who gave you a chance?"

"Melissa."

"Who do you feel you have to protect against jerks?"

"Melissa."

"Who are you thinking about right now?"

"Melissa."

"Well, then, chief, you're REALLY stupid." Jackson ears perked up, what right did Eric have to insult him? "I'll bite. Why?" he replied, wearily with his hands running through his hair.

"Damn, you might be like Robinson Crusoe out here no a deserted island, fighting for you life, but when it's about girls, you're like Taylor last year during the final exams," said Eric walking away.

"Ok, so I did answer Melissa to a majority of the questions."

"Try EVERY SINGLE ONE" yelled Eric, a couple feet away.

"Ok, so I said Melissa to every one, so what?" Melissa. The mention of her name reacted into a flash of random events inside his head. From the first time they met, to the incident in the rain, to what happened just a couple minutes ago. Every step of the way, Melissa was there. But, Taylor was cool too. She made him laugh when everything was serious. But, he never told her about his problems. He never mentioned the knife incident, or juvie hall, or his mom to her. He told Melissa though. Eric was gone now. "Damn, I REALLY screwed up this time." he cursed.

A/N: Ok, so I was on the fence about the Eric asking Jackson all these questions, but it just was a thought which eventually turned into words on the screen. So if you don't like it, I get why you don't. (I also read another story like this, which was good, but I added my own twist to this. So, in case anyone wants to go after me for that, I give credit to the name of the author who wrote the other story who's name I forgot. Sorry!)


End file.
